Usuario:Ángel0401
'Hola!!!' Bienvenid@ a mi perfil!! ''' Bien.. como no tengo nada que hacer escribire sobre Yo :33 Soy una persona muy alegre, infantil, ordenada y muy curiosa. '''Cosas que me gustan: *Los videojuegos, mis 3 favoritos son: *#Super Smash Bros Brawl *#Happy Wheels *#Pokemon Platino *La musica (en exceso) *Mi color favorito es el amarillo *Caminar *Dibujar *Pokémon: **Acero: Jirachi y Mawile **Agua: Milotic y Gorebyss **Bicho: Beautifly y Vivillon **Dragón: Dragonair y Altaria **Eléctrico: Ampharos y Galvantula **Fantasma: Mismagius y Froslass **Fuego: Ninetales y Chandelure **Hada: Sylveon y Azumarill **Hielo: Cloyster y Cubchoo **Lucha: Gallade y Mienshao **Normal: Wigglytuff y Cinccino **Planta: Bellossom y Leafeon **Psíquico: Gardevoir y Meloetta **Roca: Cradily y Omastar **Siniestro: Umbreon y Absol **Tierra: Flygon y Steelix **Veneno: Seviper y Crobat **Volador: Togekiss y Gyarados *Los Gatos *Los Peluches *Adventure Time (Mi personaje favorito es la princesa grumosa!) *Obiamente Vocaloid xD *UTAU Cosas que NO me gustan: ''' *La comida picante *Las abejas *La gente creida *La toronja *Que hablen cuando estan comiendo *Que solo me hablen cuando quieren dinero '''Mas cosas de mi :3 *No soy muy alto QnQ *Soy delgado :33 *Mis ojos son cafes, como el lodo chicloso xD *Mis cachetes son estirables >w< *El 90% de mis amigos son mujeres *No soy Normal Como conoci Vocaloid Yo conoci vocaloid por una imagen muy linda (que por cierto no la encuentro), era de Len Kagamine con otros vocaloid en chibi (miku, meiko, kaito, rin), esa fue la primera vez que los vi. La primera vez que escuche vocaloid fue un dia sin saver que hacer... Yo estaba en youtube cuando me encontre con un video de 'aquella muñeca de coletas azules de la imagen' asi que la abri para ver de que se trataba y me gusto la cancion que escuche aun que me parecia muy graciosa. La cancion era The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku (aclaro que no es el video que habia visto, solo la cancion). Despues me encontraba cada vez mas con ellos hasta que decidi investigar, yo no lo confundi con un anime, de hecho pense que era un videojuego. Cuando por fin di con ellos me puse a escucharlos, y me gusto. Mi vocaloid favorito en ese entonces era Rin Kagamine, por su cancion Daughter of Evil Y pues cada vez los escuchaba mas y mas hasta no saver nada que no fuera de ellos. Mis Vocaloid Favoritos y los que no... La verdad la malloria de los vocaloid me gustan, pienzo que todos son geniales y todos tienen lo sullo. De hecho solo hay un vocaloid que no me gusta el es Piko , me gusta su diseño y todo pero no se que tiene su voz que no me gusta... Como ya habia dicho; casi todos los vocaloid me gustan, pero si tubiera que salvar a 5 por cada genero eligiria a los siguientes: ~~Vocaloid Femeninas~~ *''' 'Lily *Mew *Galaco *Luo Tianyi *Avanna '~~Vocaloid Masculinos~~''' *Kaito Shion *Len Kagamine *VY2 *Gakupo *YOHIOloid Canciones Favoritas de Cada Vocaloid :3 Bien... empecemos en orden: *Lola - Fireflies *Leon - Take On Me *Miriam - Samsara *Meiko - PianoxFortexScandal *Kaito - Ashes to Ashes *Sweet Ann - Wrecking Ball *Miku Hatsune - Romeo & Cinderella *Rin & Len Kagamine - Trick or Treat **Rin Kagamine - Tokyo Teddy Bear **Len Kagamine - Paradichlorobenzene *Prima - Voi Che Sapete *Gakupo - Dancing Samurai *Luka - Double Lariat *Gumi - Candy Candy *Sonika - Green Green Euglena *Miki - Satelite *Yuki - Rugrats Theory *Kiyoteru _________ *Big Al - Slender Man Song *Tonio - Never Gonna Give You Up *Lily - Jitter Doll *VY1 - Cyber Thunder Cider *Gachapoid _______ *Iroha - Neko Neko Super Fever Night *Piko - Piko Piko Legend of the Night *VY2 _________ *Mew - Line *SeeU - I=Fantasy *Tone Rion - Hacking to the Gate *Oliver____ *Yukari - Unfragment *Cul - Lonely Star *Bruno & Clara - Juntos Tu y Yo **Clara - Derroche **Bruno - El Makoki *Ia - Tori no Uta *Aoki - Kemu Ni Make *Luo Tianyi - Half and Half *Mayu - Ao *Avanna - Rose + Thorn *Project Zola____ *Yan He - Rain of Dreams *YOHIOloid______ *Maika - En tu Mirar *Merli - Glide *Macne Nana - Song of Eared Robot *Kokone - Cry For the Star *Anon & Kanon - "Su primer demo" Cuack Cuack ya me aburri luego le sigo >u<